Granberia
Granberia, also known as the Swordswoman of Fire, is one of the Four Heavenly Knights in Monster Girl Quest. She is a dragonkin, a species of dragon with more humanoid appearances. Only 24 years of age, she is by far the youngest of the Heavenly Knights. An expert in the arts of fire, she douses her blade with it to deal tremendous damage. However, despite her title and main elemental affiliation, Granberia is also capable of using wind, earth and water, having mastered the power of water at the age of five as well as showing mastery of the wind and earth. She mentions that these abilities are “natural” for a warrior, and the “attribute it’s associated with is meaningless.” She takes a lot of pride in her swordsmanship, and it is said that no one can match her abilities, at least until she is bested by Luka. Granberia is also a master of the Cursed Sword fighting style, the basis of all of Luka’s skills, though it’s quite clear their mastery of it is not on the same level. Granberia also puts herself through rigorous training to overcome any obstacle, one example being her training to be able to overcome earth defences after she had difficulty fighting Tamamo. Granberia is also capable of perfectly replicating attacks shown and delivered to her, as seen when she managed to copy Luka’s Quadruple Giga despite having only seen and being attacked by it once. Also, like all the other Heavenly Knights and Alice, Granberia is capable of teleportation and telepathy. Personality Granberia is one of the two Heavenly Knights seen upholding her duties, the other being Tamamo. Granberia is known to be fiercely loyal to Alice, and most of Granberia’s actions are done under the Monster Lord’s will, such as investigating possible rebels, and she also tries to do her best not to do anything that upsets Alice. Granberia also seems to have the authority to execute any monster that blatantly violates the Monster Lord’s laws. However, like the other Knights, the monster swordswoman sometimes does her own things, such as needlessly attacking humans, some of which Alice does not approve. Granberia also despises the weak being bullied. When first encountered in Iliasburg, she incapacitated the opposing human guards as opposed to dealing mortal blows. Furthermore, when Luka faced her for the first time, she did not go all out on him. She also saved Sara from being raped by a Scorpion Girl. As a swordswoman, she continuously restrains her power and does not needlessly kill others but longs to battle a powerful warrior. However, when it comes to rape, Granberia can’t help but play with her defeated opponents. Most of the time, she will take the defeated man back to the Monster Lord’s Castle and keep him as a sex slave. In the case of Luka, who had become a powerful warrior she longed to fight, she makes him her lover. Granberia puts herself through rigorous training to overcome any obstacle. When she experienced difficulty against Tamamo’s earth abilities in the battle royale; as a result, she trained and strengthened her abilities so that by the time of the game, she's able to cut through a mountain and pierce Tamamo’s (and by extension Luka’s) defenses. Biography Although little is known about Granberia's past, what is known is that she was abandoned at a young age and was adopted by Salamander, who taught her Cursed Sword Skills and elemental techniques. It didn't take long for Granberia to master swordplay and become the strongest swordsman in the world. She took part in the Monster Lord coronation battle royale in order to test her skills, where she eventually took second place, due to Alma Elma forfeiting the battle on a whim and Tamamo and Erubetie knocking each other out. During the conflict, she managed to bring Alice “to her knees” once, but was ultimately defeated once Alice read every skill she had at her disposal. Though she managed to place higher than the other Heavenly Knights in the battle royal for Monster Lord, Granberia trained even harder to surpass all obstacles. Chapter 1 Luka first meets Granberia when she attacks and attempts to take over Iliasburg. Granberia demolishes two Guards while allowing the third one to flee. Luka is a bit peeved at this, lampshading the fact that he is about to face a “powerful boss in the first city” and not “something a little more… mid-bossy”. He has a choice: confront her, or stay hidden. If he stays hidden, Granberia declares that she had taken over Iliasburg and then spots Luka, telling him that what he did was wise, and leaves to take over Ilias Village. Luka never sees his Alice (who became his travelling partner) again and he decides to head home, thus receiving a Game Over. Luka ultimately decides to confront her, who in response commends his courage but treats him as a “warrior and not a boy” when she notices his sword. Luka takes the first strike, only to trip, and is mocked as a result. Realizing none of his current attacks or “abilities” have any effect, he resorts to Demon Decapitation. Granberia is surprised and immediately recognizes the technique and evades it, much to Luka's dismay, but she begins to interrogate him on who taught him that skill as an “immature” boy could not have come up with it himself. He refuses to answer her and in return she delivers a powerful strike, but when Luka still refuses to give up information, she attempts to kill him, only to be stopped by Alice. She then berates Granberia for her actions (for needlessly attacking Iliasburg and preventing her from savoring the town’s Ama-ama Dango) and orders her to leave; Granberia's protests are futile and she finally leaves after Alice orders her to do so thrice. According to Alice at the very end of the Treasure Cave, Granberia views Heroes as a form of evil and wishes to take over Goddess Ilias' shrine. After Luka defeats Alma Elma on the voyage to Sentora, Granberia is disbelieving until Tamamo confirms Luka's potential. Granberia then leaves to test him again. Tamamo comments that Granberia is apparently attempting to stop a nuisance before it grows, which seems unlike her; Alma Elma thinks she is merely testing Luka. The Dragon Swordswoman appears in San Ilia to confront Luka. He incorrectly assumes that she is attacking the kingdom, but Granberia replies that there's no point to attacking a civilization in the middle of nowhere; she came to cross blades with Luka, demanding he show his strength. During the battle, Guards A, B, and C interfere only to be defeated nigh instantly, leaving Guards D and E in shock. Luka proves himself to her by using Demon Decapitation, Thunder Thrust, and Demon Skull Beheading. With that, she sees that Luka possesses some potential and leaves just as quickly she invaded. Some time later, when Alice unintentionally sets the San Ilia library on fire, Luka can lie to the guard, saying that Granberia was the one who burnt it. At the Pyramid, Luka encounters Sara. She reveals that she had fallen in love with Granberia after she repelled a Scorpion Girl that attacked her, though the dragonkin merely replied that she doesn’t like the weak being bullied and leaves after revealing her name. Sara takes the Sphinx’s Dragon Seal Trial in order to marry her. With the help of Luka, she succeeds, and is one step closer to marrying her love. Chapter 2 Granberia isn't heard from again until she attacks Luka in Gold Volcano, who has “advanced twenty years” in skill by having acquired the powers of the Four Spirits. Alice chastises her for once again doing her own thing, but Granberia states she no longer deems Luka as a nuisance hero to be crushed, but a worthy opponent to be faced, something she has longed for. Despite Granberia ignoring her duties as a Heavenly Knight, Alice voices no more objections and allows them to proceed, Luka accepting the challenge. In battle, Luka uses the Serene Mind, causing Granberia to change tactics and also use Serene Mind. She reveals that she mastered the technique at the age of 5 (and by extension her true age), much to Luka’s surprise. She then dominates Luka with her famous move Vaporizing Rebellion Sword, and despite Luka’s attempt to counter with Death Sword Chaos Star, he is left with severe burns and lacerations, though Granberia is nonetheless impressed on how he still managed to damage her. The dragonkin ponders what to do with the loser, but Alice steps in and urges her “not to harvest the fruit before it’s ripe”. After a bit of thinking, Granberia informs Luka that she’ll wait for him at the Monster Lord’s Castle before leaving. She appears again on Fairy’s Island after the Queen Elf disobeyed the Monster Lord’s orders by taking Sara hostage and then seemingly declared open rebellion on her. Queen Elf is taken aback by the appearance of the Heavenly Knight and drops her knife meant to kill Sara. Luka is also surprised as well, but Granberia replies that their appearance in the exact same location is merely a coincidence; she was undertaking her duties as a Heavenly Knight and came to Fairy’s Island to investigate a possible rebellion. Granberia then prepares to execute the Elf for her disgraceful behavior, but Sara stops her, stating that the Monster Lord would disapprove of her subordinates fighting each other; Granberia acknowledges this and sheathes her sword, asking Queen Elf of her intentions. The Queen then confirms her alignment with the Monster Lord, despairing that she could not understand their pain, and Granberia replies that the Monster Lord does acknowledge their pain and is trying to work on these issues. Queen Elf also gives information about a suspicious character named Black Alice, who Granberia then sheds some light on, explaining that Black Alice is an unknown creature attempting to spark rebellion against the Monster Lord and is known to be gathering followers. Luka and Granberia both comment on how they have changed over the passing time, and how she wishes to fight him. As Granberia prepares to leave, Sara jumps after her and is warped along with her. When Luka explains Sara's absence to her father, the Sabasa King reveals that he was aware of his daughter’s intentions all the time, and does not mind the next generation being ruled by Sara or without her. Luka promises to return Sara in one piece, though the King tells him that it's Sara’s decision whether or not she wants to come back. Alternatively, Luka can lie to the King and state that Granberia kidnapped Sara. However, although he doesn’t show it, the King easily sees through the lie. At the Monster Lord’s Castle, Granberia acts as Luka’s final opponent, patiently waiting for the other Heavenly Knights to fall one by one by Luka’s hand. She asks him to show her the power of the Four Spirits. After seeing the powers he has accumulated, she is very impressed and compliments how his power is close to Heinrich's, something he should be proud of. However, she comments he has nothing to be proud of if he cannot win, noting he has no chance with a foggy Serene Mind. Now even more determined to win, Luka boosts the power of Undine and is finally able to fight Granberia on even terms. Feeling bored, Granberia wants to see his true power, and orders Luka to use his strongest technique; Luka replies that Quadruple Giga takes too long to prepare, but she passes up her guaranteed victory in order to see his ultimate skill, waiting patiently and calmly studying his movements as he imbues each spirit onto his blade. Being impacted with the power of the four elements, she collapses on her knees and promises her pledge of coexistence. After Luka revolts against Goddess Ilias, the goddess lays siege on the Monster Lord’s Castle. Arc-En-Ciel easily crushes Granberia. Promestein claims she modified her to exploit the weaknesses of the cursed swordswoman, though Luka denies it and claims that it was only because of her loss against him that allowed Arc-En-Ciel to defeat Granberia; otherwise, she would have crushed the chimera. Chapter 3 In the aftermath of the Monster Lord’s Castle, Granberia is rendered unconscious by the assault. Erubetie reports that it was mostly the Quadruple Giga attack that caused her to faint, much to Luka’s dismay. Tamamo later reports that Granberia tried to get out of bed and insisted on participating in the battle, but Tamamo used sleep magic on her; however, surprisingly she is recovering faster than expected, and should be ready by the time they mobilized on Heaven. After Luka and Alice gather data on holy energy from the Sealed Sinner’s Prison and return to the Monster Lord’s Castle to discuss a strategy, Granberia has finally awoken and is surprised to be fighting alongside Luka. Alma Elma comments that Granberia has never defeated her, resulting in a confrontation between the two until Tamamo butts in; nonetheless, Granberia challenges Alma Elma to battle after the meeting. Tamamo then informs the Heavenly Knights that they will head to the Four Towers to remove the seal on the elements and replace it with their own seal that weakens holy energy. It is also revealed during the meeting that Sara became a handmaid to Granberia and is also being taught by the castle residents how to control her awakened monster powers. After the meeting, Luka later visits Granberia in her room, where he asks her a few questions. Granberia reveals that she fought in the Monster Lord Coronation just to test her skills and had no intention of taking the throne, planning to give it up if she actually won. She also mentions that she had taken notes during her fight with Arc-En-Ciel and has no intention of losing when they meet again. She also isn’t sure about what to do after coexistence and begins to wonder about that. When Luka shows her the Dragon Seal from the trial, she warns him not to flash it around dragons because it will cause "misunderstandings", leaving him confused. When Luka mentions her duel with Alma Elma, Granberia refuses to let him spectate. Luka can watch in secret, where he discovers that Alma Elma's winning streak over Granberia was due to her whimsical nature and rape; Alma Elma enrages Granberia by nonchalantly dodging her attacks, then easily brings her to an orgasm by rubbing her with her breasts and fingering her vagina. Seeing this event rewards the achievement Seen something incredible. The next day, the Heavenly Knights set out to the Four Towers. However, before they leave, Granberia comically struggles to hold onto the replacement disk. Once arriving, Granberia is ambushed by Arc-En-Ciel. The chimera boasts her superior strength, though Granberia notes that Arc-En-Ciel isn't really proud of it all, having never experienced true growth because the power was given to her. Granberia then shows her chimera counterpart the true experience of a warrior by striking her down with a perfect imitation of Luka's Quadruple Giga. Arc-En-Ciel then admits to hating the power given to her, but finds salvation in Granberia's attack and dies peacefully, allowing her and the other Heavenly Knights to proceed. Granberia is the last of the Heavenly Knights to arrive to the battle with Ilias, immediately taking Tamamo's place. The fruit of the "sword waving barbarian's" training and growth is put on full display, but when Ilias tries to push Granberia beyond her limit, she counterattacks with a relentless barrage of Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. Apologizing to the Monster Lord for refusing to pull back and ignoring her orders for the very first time, Granberia's insane endurance allows her to hold out against Ilias's assault for a while, much to her surprise, but she eventually falls unconscious from exhaustion. Micaela immediately arrives to counterattack Ilias and retreats with Granberia. One month after Ilias's defeat, Granberia was hired by the Grangold King to train the soldiers of Grangold, but the soldiers are evidently fatigued with the rigorous exercise. When Luka arrives, Granberia nervously offers him a sparring match at the Monster Lord's Castle. If he agrees, the two duel, but Luka loses as he is no longer motivated to fight for anything. Granberia then challenges Luka to a "match in bed", and has vaginal intercourse with him. The pattern of sparring with swords and in bed continues for all eternity, resulting in a bad end. If Luka refuses, Granberia returns her attention to the soldiers and has them undergo even more intense training, venting her anger on them. It is later revealed by Tamamo that she requested for Granberia to test Luka's willpower to see if he was fit to be Alice's husband. In the flashback, Granberia is shown unsurprisingly initially refusing, but agrees when Tamamo appears to be begging. Monsterpedia Entries 'Granberia (1)' “A powerful monster of the dragon race, she is one of the Four Heavenly Knights. Devoting herself to the sword, there is nobody in the world who can match her flaming sword. Swearing loyalty to the Monster Lord, she takes great pride in her position. With a chivalrous spirit, she avoids useless violence against the weak. Those of the Dragon race have an omnivorous diet like humans, but prefer semen. Even though Granberia generally doesn’t feed on semen, unlike fellow members of her tribe, she sometimes cannot help herself playing with defeated men in the rush of battle. Believing strongly in her chivalry, she only chooses to associate with the strong. With an unmatched swordswoman like Granberia, it’s hard for her to acknowledge someone.” 'Granberia (2)' “One of the four Heavenly Knights, Granberia is a powerful magic swordswoman. A relatively young monster, she has devoted herself to the sword. Widely known for her power, human soldiers tremble at her name. She’s proud of her skill, but has found capable opponents lacking recently. She’s anxiously looking for a capable opponent in which she can use all of her techniques against. On the other hand, she dislikes weak people who take up the sword anyway. Due to the increasing number of poor soldiers, she has become worried.” 'Granberia (3)' “The Dragon Swordswoman who is one of the Four Heavenly Knights. Skilled in flame-based sword skills, she devotes herself to her own training. Her weapon skills are said to be the most powerful among all monsters, with nobody coming even close. Though most dragonkin raise their young, Granberia was left alone at a very young age. Along with Salamander, she traveled the world as a vagrant. As Salamander taught Granberia swordplay, she became like her adoptive parent. Though Granberia is more powerful than Salamander now, she has never lost her respect or gratitude toward her.” 'Granberia (4)' “The most powerful Cursed Swordswoman Dragonkin and one of the Heavenly Knights. Unmatched in the control of flame, even above her teacher Salamander, Granberia has no equal when it comes to fire based sword skills. Though it appears she has difficulty battling against Alma Elma for some reason. Though she's incredibly powerful in her physical abilities, she seems to have an inferiority complex regarding her sexual skills. Due to that uneasiness, she appears to become a little too aggressive when humiliating men after their defeat. In truth, her sexual skills are top-notch, and her natural instinct as a Dragonkin along with her body itself could leave any man gasping in ecstasy.” 'Granberia (END)' “A cursed sword user, and one of the Four Heavenly Knights. A famous warrior as skilled with the blade as Hero Luka. She was invited to be the military adviser of Grangold, and now drills soldiers in the parade grounds. Famous warriors from all over are rushing to Grangold to train under her.” Battle Overview 'First Battle' In the first battle, Luka must attack; she’ll disappear and then trip him and comment on his tactic. Enraged, Luka uses Demon Decapitation, however she avoids it. Dialogue commences, and Granberia leaves. Using Guard, Wait, Surrender, or Request does nothing in particular and merely produces lines of dialogue. If Luka Guards, Granberia asks why the hell he’s just standing there, and Luka adds on that it’s like he’s just waiting to be killed. If he Waits, Granberia believes that he’s screwing with her and beckons him to come. If he tries to Surrender, she won’t allow it for having challenged her. If he chooses Request, she’d ask if he’d think she’d listen to anything he says. Additionally, if Luka attempts to attack twice, he knows that half-assed attacks won’t work and he has to use Demon Decapitation. If Luka uses Flail Wildly, she gets annoyed and renders him helpless with one blow, then picks him up to snap his spine. Her breath against his skin causes an erection, which Granberia notices. She rapes him with a handjob, then takes him back to the Monster Lord’s Castle to be used as a sex slave by its inhabitants. 'Second Battle' In the second battle, she only wants to see his offensive techniques, so Luka needs to use Demon Decapitation, Thunder Thrust, and Demon Skull Beheading. Most of the time, she will just quietly hold her sword, but will progressively use dangerous attacks. After Luka satisfies her desires, she leaves. After Luka normal attacks, Guard A will appear, only to be defeated by her Upper Slash while taking 287 damage and crumpling on the floor. Attacking a third time, Guards B and C jump in, and meet the same fate as Guard A; with Cleave, B takes 389 damage and C takes 375 damage. Guards D and E are shocked and do not attempt to interfere. Using Meditation or Flail Wildly will only provide extra dialogue. For Meditation, she is slightly curious for being a healing technique, and she becomes a bit annoyed with Flail Wildly for fooling around. She will say nothing for Edging, though. If Luka draws on the battle for too long, she’ll be disappointed and use Demon Skull Beheading * Blaze, instantly defeating Luka. This technique is required to complete the Monsterpedia and the achievement Took the Flames of Granberia’s Demon Skull Beheading * Blaze. If he fails to put up a fight, the Guards run away and she rapes him with a foot-job, then keeps him as a sex slave. 'Third Battle' In the third battle, Luka must use Serene Mind; every other attack will end up being dodged. She uses Cleave, but Luka dodges it, and attacks with Blade of Still Water. Shocked, Granberia also uses Serene Mind and follows with Cleave, managing to hit Luka. After another Blade of Still Water, Granberia will hit Luka with Dragon Butcher Attack. After the scuffle, she then attempts to end the battle with Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. Salamander chimes in and tells Luka that he cannot evade or block the attack; he must use Death Sword Chaos Star. Despite his attempt, Luka falls defeated, though this allows the story to progress. If Luka is defeated by anything but her signature move, Granberia gives Luka a blowjob and makes him her lover. 'Fourth Battle' In the fourth battle, Granberia demands that he shows her the power of the Four Spirits. *With Undine, she uses Cursed Sword * Decapitation and knocks him out of it, as it is still not at her level. *With Sylph, he may be fast, but she’s faster in reading his movements, and attacks with Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust * Gale. *With Gnome, she uses Dragon Butcher Attack and reveals to be able to cut through defenses. Reminding Luka of the Monster Lord’s coronation, she had difficulty with Tamamo, and since then she trained hard enough to be able to cut through a mountain. *With Salamander, she calls out for him to do Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. She then offsets all his attacks with Death Sword Chaos Star successfully. She explains his Vaporizing Rebellion Sword is merely an inferior copy of hers. If Luka tries normal attacking, she’ll dodge it. If he tries a Cursed Sword Skill, she’ll do the same and hit hard, though she cancels out his Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. With all Four Spirits’ powers shown, Luka’s determination increases Undine’s power. He uses it, and their real battle begins; he recovers all health and SP. She then goes all-out with non-elemental Cursed Sword Skills (Cursed Sword * Decapitation, Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust * Gale, Demon Skull Beheading * Purgatory, and Death Sword Chaos Star), so return the blows with Serene Demon Sword and recharge SP with Salamander if necessary. After chipping away half her maximum health, Granberia calls out for him to use Quadruple Giga. She waits for him to prepare it completely, and attacks with Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. Luka counterattacks and defeats her. If Luka tries anything else, he is held at the mercy of her whirlwind of barraging flames. If Luka were to be defeated by Granberia, she carts him off to her room and gives him a tit fuck, then makes him her lover. Evaluations 'Granberia (1)' “You were beaten by Granberia, one of the Four Heavenly Knights…? Unfortunately, there is no way you can beat her. However, if you use your strongest technique, you might open a road. …I can’t easily forgive a hero who uses the skill of a monster, though. Only for you, Luka, will I overlook it. Now go, oh brave Luka. Someday you will be able to defeat those four…” 'Granberia (2)' “You were defeated by Granberia? She wasn't even trying...How pathetic. As you are now you cannot defeat Granberia, but you should be able to drive her off. All she wants to do is to see your abilities. Show everything you learned to her. If the fight lasts to long, she will use a unique ability. If you want to complete the encyclopedia, make sure to note that. Now go, oh brave Luka. Eventually you will be able to defeat Granberia....” 'Granberia (3)' “How pathetic, dying like that...What do you mean you didn't die? After pulling off an act like that, you are dead to me. Use Undine's power right at the start if you wish to challenge Granberia. If you won't do that, I’m sorry to say, but it wont be much of a fight. From now on you cannot waste SP on careless actions. If you are out of SP at a critical point, your life will be forfeit... Now go, oh brave Luka. Now is the time to show her your justice.” 'Granberia (4)' “You came so far only to end up as Granberia's plaything... I see you couldn't help but disappoint me one final time. First show her the power of the four spirits. Then you should be able to fix what you are lacking... After that, the real battle will start. As you already know, her offensive power is tremendous. Make full use of the spirits, and you should be able to reach the victory after a difficult fight. Now go, oh brave Luka. I believe that your sword can overcome Granberia's.” Trivia *Ares, the name of Granberia's sword, is the Greek god of war. *Granberia is one of six monsters who does not have any sex related skills, the others being Dragon Pup, Hainuwele, Amphisbaena, Tsukuyomi, and Arc-En-Ciel. **The above six plus Alice's and Tamamo's first fights as well as Themis Trap are also the only monsters with no requestable skills. *In Granberia's fourth encyclopedia entry, she is said to specifically have difficulty fighting against Alma Elma. This is shown in a scene in Chapter 3, where Granberia is easily provoked by Alma Elma and also easily submits to sexual attacks, much like Luka. * Of the Four Heavenly Knights, Granberia is the one with the most battles, being fought four times in the story. *Of the Four Heavenly Knights, Granberia is the only one who is not classified as royalty, because she is not (mentioned as) the leader / queen of her race. *If Luka loses in the third fight, despite the ending describing Luka becoming Granberia’s lover, the record count for “Endlessly sucked as food” is increased. Gallery Official Art Granberia cross arms.png|Granberia before a battle' GranberiaSword.png|Granberia's battle stance. GranberiaSwordFire.png|Granberia preparing to use Demon Skull Beheading * Blaze or Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. Saragranberia.PNG|Sara first meeting Granberia. Granberia.jpg|Granberia blushing. granberianewthreads.png|Granberia wearing clothes instead of armor. Tumblr mxmhg8hSxO1r3r84uo1 500.png|Granberia wearing casual clothes in her room. granberia armorless.png|Granberia without her armor. Fanart Granberia 1.jpg|Granberia with background. c_gran.png|"... What are you looking at?" Granberia elec.png|Granberia's lightning sword from ''Monster Girl Quest: NG+''. Category:Artist: frfr Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Cursed Sword Category:Dragons Category:Four Heavenly Knights Category:Gold Volcano Category:Iliasburg Category:Monster Lord’s Castle Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters Category:San Ilia Category:Skill Creators Category:Characters